Let me fly chapter 1
by Leaflover05
Summary: One year after Max, Iggy and Fang were created,Another two bird kid was created in another lab.   Twin sisters Leaf and Flower. This is the story of how they discover their purpose in life.


Let me fly- chapter 1

The little girl screamed in agony as the burly eraser jabbed the burning hot electric rod jabbed in her back. The two large bulging lumps on her back grew, purple and to a cold metal table, the girl struggled against her bonds trying to free herself, tears streaming down her little face.

"Do it again" instructed a nearby white coat , not looking up from his clipboard" We need those wings to come out".

The eraser shrugged and stuck the little girl again with the rod.

Pulses of pain ran though her small body, her heart rate ran faster.

She screamed as the tips of the wings burst through her skin, The rest of the wings following, Ripping through the skin. Blood flew everywhere, splattering the white coat and eraser.

The little girl screamed at the top of her lungs,it was like someone had gorged two knives into her sholder blades.

The white coat put down his clipboard , walked over to the girl and pulled the two wings gently out to their full length. Her vision went white with pain but she held in her scream.

The tiny wings were no bigger then wings of a chicken.

The main feathers ,a dark brown colour with black tipping the ends.

"Disinfectant please." He said to the eraser, who handed a bucket with a mixture of warm water and disinfectant, along with a scrubbing brush. He set to work, harshly scrubbing the remaining blood out of the feathers.

The girl found this quite calming and dozed off.

About an hour later, She was awoken by two strong hands pulling her off the table.

Her back felt uncomfortable, like someone had attached something unnatural to the small chicken wings sticking out of her small shoulders weren't meant to be there. They weren't meant to be part of her body.

The Eraser who had woken her up, dumped her back on the table.

" Is the procedure complete?" asked a blond hair man with small round glasses, as he walked in.

"Yes Dr Batchelder, the subject's wings have finally grown" replied the white coat.

" Good to hear, I thought we would have another failure here.' said Jeb Batchelder, going behind the girl and inspecting her small wings.

"There's no room for failures here. If you don't mind me asking, but whats the point of this one? We already have three successful ones over in lab 2A." Said the White coat

"Don't worry, I have a different plan for this one" Said Jeb patting the young girl's head, like she was some kind of dog.

She stared at him with great green eyes, with a look that was a mixture between annoyance and admiration.

"What ever it is, lets just hope the director approves. Your not exactly on her good list at the moment." said the white coat as he left the room with the eraser.

Jeb bent down to look the girl in the eyes and placed his hand gently on her shoulder .

"Are you OK sweetheart?" he asked her .

The girl nodded rubbing one eye with a small fist.

" I guess so, but my shoulders hurt" She said in a small voice.

"Your very brave, but it will be worth it. All of this will be worth it in a few years."

"How come I wasn't born _with_ wings, like Flower was?"She scowled.

Jeb blinked ,surprised at her tone "Your just a late developer. You're wings just needed some help coming out, that's all"

The girl scowl deepened and she bit into her cheek.

Jeb smiled at how much that stubborn little face reminded him of his own children.

"Will you teach me how to fly? And maybe If I learn how to, Flower and I can escape this place." She said determinedly

"I don't think you'll be ready to fly for a little while Leaf, But I promise that you won't have to live like this for ever. At the moment you're being built up to you're full potential. When the time comes, I'll try and get you out of here, Ok?" Jeb smiled.

"Flower too?" Leaf asked hopefully.

"You're sister too. " Said Jeb, digging into his lab coat pocket."Now I'm going to have to give you one last injection". He pulled out a large syringe filled with green liquid."This make you stronger and stop you're shoulder's from hurting"

Leaf held out her skinny arm, which was already covered with multiple marks from needles.

Jeb stuck the needle in and the world went black.


End file.
